grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulahe Ironhide
Overview Tula’he is a young and head-strong tauren that seems more at home among the grimy streets of Orgrimmar than most of her people. She’s slowly carved out a place for herself where she can work on tinkering with her engineered gizmos and not seem to perturb tribal elders. Along the way she’s discovered that she has a knack for scavenging materials, knowledge, and information from the most unlikely of places, a fact that honors her Hyena totem spirit. If nothing else Tula is a pragmatic survivor, one that’s devoted to the Horde’s cause. Appearance Tula'he has the bearing and posture of one who’s spent most of their life on a battlefield. Her broad shoulders and barrel chest are well muscled, and her height gives her a naturally long reach. She keeps her dark auburn mane swept up out of her eyes and into a short crest that trails off into a shaggy tangle. Two thin braids hang in behind her ears and are decorated with wooden and clay beads.Her roan colored fur is splashed with flashy white patches, and occasionally matted with blue-green war-paint. A few thin scars are visible beneath the shorter fur of her face, but beyond that her coat is too long to show if she bears any others. Her forward curving horns are a light cream color at their base, darkening into jet black at the tips. She keeps them honed and sharp, and often reinforced with leather bands. Armor Her armor is fashioned out of long, flat bands of metal, and reinforced with leather and rivets. The style of it seems to be orcish craftsmanship inspired by traditional tauren armor. The result is sturdy, but not overly heavy. Red dyed leather straps and coarse brown boar-fur padding complete the set. Over her armor she often wears beaded necklaces of varying lengths as well as a heavy red cloak that’s almost more blanket than anything else. This cloak is clasped with a horde symbol crudely fashioned out of iron. Personality Though just as stubborn as she’s ever been Tula’s attitude has mellowed over the last few years, leaving her a more thoughtful, stalwart sort than she was when she first joined the Horde. Certainly she’s still prone to the rage of battle, but it’s far more focused and far less destructive - unless she wants it to be. Her time spent with the orcs has done her well as she’s honed her fighting skills and become a more relaxed, almost patient individual. She still has a keen sense of observation, and is often far more aware of what’s going on than those around her give her credit for. Her survival skills aren’t limited to finding clean water, or hunting fresh game, and have expanded to include a streetwise skepticism that has saved her hide almost as often as her armor has. Among friends she’s friendly, warm, and sharp as a whip, but in most outside situations she preffers to wear the face of a stoic and somewhat stupid grunt. History Tula’he may have been born to the rich grasslands of the southern Barrens, but she was barely old enough to remember them when her tribe was pushed out of their territory by relentless attacks from both quillboar and centaur. She has strong memories of her Tribe’s years scraping a living out of the lowland wastes of Thousand Needles, and of their eventual settling on the outskirts of the Goblin town of Gadgetzan. Her years scraping by in Thousand Needles and Tanaris lead her to have a strong affiliation with goblin engineering, and with a Hyena totem spirit of survival. This, and some tragic and costly mistakes eventually lead to her self-imposed exile from the Redsky Tribe. Instead she journeyed to Durotar, where she would join the newly founded Horde and fight on the slopes of Mt. Hyjall. Since then she has been helping the Horde in any way that she can, and learning more about engineering and herself along the way. Now that the Drums of War are sounding once again who knows where the winds will blow her fate next. '' Category:Tauren Category:Warrior Category:Horde